


Back on the Horse

by runsinthefamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x06, Coping, M/M, Yellow Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily





	Back on the Horse

Linus took another morose swallow of his beer. The Sheriff hadn’t been young, exactly, but still. A heart attack and boom, just - gone. He’d been a good boss, for all that Linus hadn’t been a Deputy long, encouraging and mock-gruff, like a stern uncle or something.

“Beer me.” The voice was familiar, and he turned to see Agent Perry sliding into the seat next to him. He was in plainclothes, jeans and a work jacket that made him look like a blue collar joe. He hadn’t shaved, and his green eyes - his green, green eyes - were bloodshot.

Perry glanced sideways and Linus dropped his eyes, blushing a bit. _You’re awesome._ The dude had been drunk. The FBI dude had been drunk while on duty and slightly weird to boot, and the fact that he was incredibly hot did not in any way -

“Hey,” said Perry, grinning easily. “Linus, right?”

***

“Oh my god, I don’t do this,” said Linus, gripping Perry’s shoulders while the other man fumbled his key into the motel door. 

“Yeah?” said Perry distractedly. He kissed Linus again, one big hand sliding into his hair. The door opened and they spilled into the room, fumbling and grabbing.

“You, uh - oh, jesus.” Warm fingers closed around his dick and squeezed and he lost words for a moment. “You, you, oh god.”

Perry chuckled roughly against his neck. “I got you,” he said. “I got this.” He kicked the door shut and manhandled Linus to the bed, stripping both their jackets off.

His fingers were like some kind of magic, the way buttons fell undone in their wake. Linus was half naked before he realized it, sprawled across the bed with his pants open and gaping up at the really amazing sight of Perry stripping out of his tshirt. Heavy muscle moved fluidly beneath smooth, unmarked skin. Almost unmarked.

“What is that?” Linus stared at Perry’s left shoulder, where a raised, reddened handprint stood out. 

“Nothing,” said Perry. “Got drunk in Vegas, you know how it is.”

“Vegas?” Linus looked back at Perry’s face. “Where would -“

“Listen, Linus,” said Perry, leaning forward, hands on either side of Linus’s ribs. “You wanna talk about my body modification or do you wanna get your dick sucked?”

“Um,” said Linus, looking now at Perry’s plush lips.

“That’s what I thought.” Perry smirked and then slid downwards.

“Oh, fuck!” Linus slammed his head back into the pillow and then, helplessly, looked down again where those lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Perry glanced up, winked, and then deepthroated him like a porn star.

There wasn’t much thinking after that. Linus just tried to hold on as long as he could, in a desperate attempt not to embarrass himself by coming like a fifteen year old. When he finally did lose the struggle, tugging as politely as possible on Perry’s short golden-brown hair to warn him, Perry just rode it out, swallowing.

“Oh jesus. Jesus fuck,” said Linus, his voice high and wavering. 

Perry rose up over him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked incredibly smug. “Good, yeah?” 

“Oh my god,” said Linus.

Perry licked a line from Linus’s collarbone to his ear and then murmured, low and intimate, “I wanna fuck you, is that okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Linus.

“Awesome,” said Perry, kissed him quickly on the lips, and then flipped him over in a casual display of strength that was somehow both hot as hell and vaguely disturbing.

 _Manhandled_ , Linus thought, and then, _I would not want to fight this guy._

The bed shifted as Perry scrounged around in the bag on the floor. A condom landed next to Linus’s shoulder. Warm, large hands swept down his back and over his buttocks, the thumbs pressing into the muscle soothingly. “We good, Deputy?” 

“Yeah - yes.” Linus arched his back a little and Perry made an approving sound. 

“Yeah,” said Perry, and tugged Linus’s pants off all the way. “It’s good. Goddamn you have a nice ass.”

“Uh, thanks,” said Linus and then buried his head into the pillow. He was not this awkward. Why was he being this awkward?

Perry chuckled, low and friendly, and then slid a slick finger down the crack of his ass. Linus shifted, his breath suddenly hanging heavy in his lungs. When Perry pushed the finger in, devastatingly slow, Linus tightened his fists in the sheets and wondered, vaguely, if biting the pillow was just too cliche.

Perry strung him out glacially, taking fifteen minutes to get three fingers into him, and then, fantastically, four, a slow rotate and flex and scissor, while Linus’s legs fell further and further apart on the bed and he began driving his reawakened cock against the bedspread.

“Look at you,” Perry said. “God. C’mon. Just what you wanted, right? I’m going to give it to you. Gonna make it so good for you, fuck, you don’t even know.”

“Yes,” said Linus, “fuck, yes.”

“Sweet and slow, gonna make it nice.” Perry was rubbing up and down Linus’s back with his free hand, smooth sweeps with his palm. It felt amazing. “You want it nice? Want me to make it good?”

“Please,” said Linus, his voice hitching, too far gone to be embarrassed about begging. “Oh god, please.”

Perry froze.

“What-?”

“Don’t beg,” said Perry, his voice gone low. “Don’t - don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” said Linus. He kept himself as still as possible, because that was not the voice of someone who was … safe.

Perry sucked in a breath and then slipped his fingers out of Linus, and Linus braced himself for the _Maybe we shouldn’t…_ or _Listen I don’t think …_ or, jesus, it was a possibility, a blow. Something had gone very wrong, very quickly.

“Don’t be sorry,” said Perry. He laid a gentle hand on Linus’s shoulder and turned him a little. He was smiling, though his eyes looked - frightened? “You don’t have to beg, though. I’m going to give you everything you want.”

“We don’t have to,” said Linus, hyper aware of their naked bodies, of his open, wet, ass, of Perry’s heat and strangeness. 

“I want to,” said Perry, turning Linus the rest of the way over. He slid a lube-wet palm up the length of Linus’s cock, coaxing it back into action. “Don’t you want to?”

“Ah, fuck,” said Linus. He should say no. “Yes.” 

Perry fucked like he was on a mission. Everything was skilled almost to the point of artifice, except the look in his eyes, needy and pleading and desperate for something that Linus couldn’t quite name. He tried to give it to him, gasped out his name, arched his back into each thrust. He came a second time, Perry mouthing at his knee, and saw a spark of satisfaction in those green eyes.

Perry came almost immediately after, ducking his head and gasping out a breath that sounded very close to pain.

Afterward, Perry rolled out of the bed, chucked the condom in the trash, and went to the little kitchenette where a bottle of whiskey sat waiting on the counter. He took a slug straight from the neck and stood, head down, pressing the bottle against his temple.

“You okay?” Linus asked. He sounded fucked out, he realized, hoarse and loopy.

Perry turned, leaned against the counter in unashamed naked glory and grinned. “Never better,” he said. He took another drink, set down the bottle and came back across the room. “Thanks,” he said, sitting on the bed. 

“Oh, hey. You too,” said Linus. 

“I needed that,” Perry said. It should have sounded like a line, a distancing yet appreciative little throwaway to let Linus know that this, whatever it was, was done. Instead it sounded raw and honest. Perry wet his lips and looked down at his hands.

“No problem,” said Linus. 

Perry nodded once and then stood up again. “I’m going to take a shower,” he said. “Have a drink if you want to.” He vanished into the bathroom like a magic trick. The water started up.

“I don’t know what just happened here,” Linus said to the ceiling.

He knew a dismissal when he heard one, though, so he got up on only somewhat shaky legs, got dressed, debated with himself for a moment and then went to the counter to get himself a chaser for the road. When he crossed the room again, the taste of the whiskey burning on his tongue, he heard, over the rush of the shower, what might have been a sob. 

He paused for a moment in the dimness of the motel room, listening, but he didn't hear it again.


End file.
